Demand forecasting is an essential component of production planning. Nowhere is this statement more true than in the perishable food industry. Bakeries, delis, doughnut shops, supermarkets, and the like, must accurately predict customer demand in order to produce the right amount of goods to be sold each day. Forecasts that are too high typically result in wasted goods. Forecasts that are too low often result in lost sales and customer annoyance.
Various software programs, such as Fresh Market Manager™ (FMM), available from Park City Group, Inc., have addressed the need for demand forecasting. The FMM forecasting engine predicts how many of a given item is required each day based on historical point-of-sale data, adjusted for influences such as holidays, weather, seasons, and competitor activity.
Unfortunately, the forecasts produced by these software programs are only as accurate as the data provided to them. One difficulty in obtaining accurate data is due to the fact that the sale of certain items can be recorded in different ways by a point-of-sale device (e.g., cash register). For example, certain individual items, such as chocolate chip cookies, can be “rung up” as miscellaneous or variety items, e.g., “cookies” or “miscellaneous bakery.” However, the forecasting engine does not need to forecast how many miscellaneous bakery items are needed in a given day. Rather, it must determine how many chocolate chip cookies will be required to satisfy customer demand.
Point-of-sale data that include both individual item sales and undifferentiated, miscellaneous or variety item sales are ambiguous and typically result in inaccurate forecasts. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique for disambiguating point-of-sale data to enhance forecasting accuracy.